Sarah has water?
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Just a different take on the Chuck versus the Kept man restaurant scene. First fanfic...so probably very very average:  But hope you think it's alright! Main focus Chuck/Sarah with a little Casey/Gertrude. Oneshot.. i think?


First fanfic EVER. I am pretty sure i do not have any writing talent but i have read sooo many stories and i think they are all so great! so thought i should give one a go!

Hope its alright. Sorry for all the spelling and incorrect grammar i just checked it myself:).

I don't own chuck or anything!

I have used a couple of chuck quotes in this and its a different take on chuck versus the kept man from the restaurant scene.

Thanks!

"Double date aye!"

Chuck jokes as he pulls a seat out for his beautiful wife to sit down in. Shes wearing a black cocktail dress and his mums old charm bracelet. She looks absolutely stunning which hes already told her about ten times tonight. He cant help himself though he feels like the luckiest man alive.

"Yeah its great Bartowski, just don't start rambling about video games and star wars all night long or Gertude and I might change our table" Casey says purposely looking around for another table.

"Casey.. Casey don't be daft " Chuck says shaking his head "although.. I would be quite interested in hearing what sandwich Gertrude would take if she was on an.." Chuck doesn't get to finish his joke as Casey throws a napkin at Chucks face. "Hey!" chuck accuses "That was not fair!"

Sarah and Verbanski roll their eyes to one another laughing at how childish their husband and boyfriend are acting. The restaurant the couples are at is Sarah's favorite. Glossed wooden floor boards, romantic lights above and the perfect view of the ocean which the moons reflection looks beautiful on. The soft music in the background and the peaceful atmosphere is perfect and Sarah loves it as well as the divine food and fantastic collection of wines.

The young smiling waiter arrives to their table with pen and note pad.

"Good evening, What can I get you, maybe something to drink first?" He says politely.

"Uh we will just take a beer and.. a glass of chardonnay please" Casey answers while glancing to Gertrude making sure he ordered right. She gives him a small smile and a squeeze of the hand appreciating him remembering what she drank at their first date after the gun range.

"Excellent!" reply's the waiter "and for you two?" he says turning to Chuck and Sarah.

"Hmmm i will also take a beer please and Sarah?" Chuck says turning his two brown eyes to Sarah.

"Oh.. um i will just have a um.. glass of water thanks." Sarah chokes out not making eye contact with anyone. All three sitting at the table look at Sarah surprised she said no as she is one to love a glass of wine with dinner. Especially at her favorite restaurant.

"That's great I will bring them over shortly" the waiter smiles not understanding the others faces.

Chuck leans over to Sarah and takes her hand "You OK babe?"

"Yeah" Casey grunted "looking a bit pale their Walker ".

Sarah brings her hands up to touch her cheeks "What? no i a, fine! I just had a um headache..earlier so you know thought id just keep to water.. its hot in here am I pale? I don't feel it maybe i will just nip off to the bathroom I will be right back! She gives a peck on Chucks cheek noticing the slight worried look in his eyes.

"OK i will just.." Chuck says not getting time to finish as he notices Sarah has already disappeared.

Chuck looks to Gertrude and Casey "So..great mission to days guys I mean seriously, like wow really you guys work great together" Verbanski smiles at Chucks attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah" She says looking at Casey "I hate to admit but you may have almost been as good as me with the rifle..almost" she winks.

"Hmmph I don't know I got those four guys at the start.." Casey says.

Verbanski laughs "I am kidding John, you are rather a legend..shall I say with the rifle "she smiles.

Chuck sits their watching the interaction between the two_ gosh those to suit so very well _he thinks to himself.

"I am just gonna make a quick trip to the bathroom before we order" Gertrude says breaking Chuck out of his thoughts and leaving her seat.

Meanwhile.. Bathroom

_OK Sarah just calm down i am a spy, an agent I can just act normal. I mean im just having water not a big deal.. am I pale maybe I am?_ She says inspecting herself in the mirror _Why didn't I take the test? Because I should tell chuck first..but then it will get his hopes up and im not even sure.._

"Oh gosh im a rambling mess" sarah says out loud just as the bathroom door springs open.

Verbanski strides in eying Sarah suspiciously.

"Everything OK in here?" Gertrude questions looking around the bathroom to see if anyone else is there.

"Yeah fine" Sarah says plastering a smile on her face. Gertrude can see right through Sarah but listening and giving advise is not her sort of thing._Oh what the heck lets just try _she thinks to herself.

"Are you sure because you were..umm.." Gertrude starts.

"I think I might be pregnant" Sarah spurts out. A sudden wave of relief rushing over her even though its not the person she was hoping to tell.

Gertrudes eyes grow wide "oh" she doesn't know what to say.

"I mean are you sure have you taken a you know?"

"Pregnancy test?" Sarah reply's "No not yet but I think im pretty sure. I need to tell Chuck though.. I don't want to check by myself".

"Do you want to be pregnant?" Gertrude quickly asks with curiosity knowing that with being a spy its not the best mix.

Sarah tilts her head slightly to the left and bites her lip "I think I do.."

Gertrude nods her head. Being a spy Gertrude has learned to read people and the look in her eyes is definitely screaming yes, albeit a nervous screaming yes.

"Well you better go off and tell Chuck. Gosh I can just imagine his face " Gertrude shakes her head with a small smile.

"Yeah" Sarah chuckles lightly "Yeah. You know what am I going to tell him right now. Do you mind if we leave early?" she asks..

"No not at all. We haven't even ordered yet so go ahead" Gertrude says.

"Great OK good. Wow I'm really nervous what if I am wrong? I don't want to get his hopes up all for nothing.. maybe I.." Sarah starts again.

"Sarah. Stop. Your a rambling mess and its not a good look on you. Go tell him if it's not going to happen this time you can always try again. Right?" Gertrude says.

Sarah gives a full smile "Yeah your right..thanks."

Gertrude smiles and nods her head to the door "Go" she commands.

Sarah grabs her purse and goes to leave she stops at the door and turns around "Really thanks lot"

Gertrude smiles as Sarah shuts the door. _Wow I did quite well there didnt I?_ She thinks to herself proudly.

Back at table.

Chuck just checks his watch after grabbing another piece of garlic bread from the on tray him and Casey ordered.

"Hey honey?" Sarah says standing behind him both hands on either of his shoulders.

"hmm?" Chuck muffles out with a full mouth of bread. He quickly swallows and turns his head to look up at her.

"Whats up?"

"Do you mind if we leave? Maybe grab something for take away...I kind of need to do something and your involved" Sarah smiles looking into his eyes.

Chuck raises and eyebrow OK.." he says trying to read her face. The gleam in her eye not going unnoticed.

"Great!" Sarah says

"And im sure Gertrude and Casey wont mind" She finishes looking at Gertrude as she takes her seat next to Casey.

Casey shakes his head "Nope" he reply's chewing on his garlic bread and offering Gertrude a piece.

Chuck smiles at Casey's love life. Right! Alright! Lets go i will go pay for our wine.. well my wine. Then wel go! Oh and i will grab a couple of pastas to go".

"Thanks sweetie" Sarah says.

After paying for Chucks wine and saying good bye to Gertrude and Casey. Chuck and sarah find themselves sitting in Sarahs car.

"I just need to make one stop before we head home" Sarah says turning to look at Chuck as she puts her seatbelt on.

"Sure thing. Where to?" Chuck questions.

"You'll see" Sarah smiles.

Parked at the supermarket Sarah slides back into the car with her purse.

"So what ya buy?" Chuck asks looking at her closed purse.

Chuck was not allowed to go in with Sarah and was ordered to "Stay in the car chuck".

"you'll see" Sarah laughs with a big grin on her face.

Once back at home Sarah puts her purse on the table and stands in front of Chuck holding his hands.

"I love you" she says softly not breaking eye contact

"I love you too" Chuck smiles still unsure of whats going to happen.

Before letting her nerves take advantage of her she just goes for gold.

"Chuck I think I might be.. pregnant" Sarah says voice surprisingly steady.

Chucks eyes grow twice the size and doesn't know what to say.

Sarah chuckles at his stunned silence "Chuck...?" she says getting a little nervous

"Huh? What? Oh gosh sorry Sarah I just zoned out a little..wow WOW is this really happening!"

"Yes Chuck. Its definitely happening. But I need to take a test first" Sarah says rubbing her thumbs softly over the back of his hands.

"Oh yeah sure! Gosh yes shall I go pick one up for you if you like.. they sell those things at the supermarket right?." Chuck gushes out "Wait a minute.." he finally clicks

"Is that what you were buying?" he says raising one eyebrow.

Sarah just smiles softly and leans in for a short kiss.

"yeah" she says

Chucks signature grin goes full bore "Perfect" he says and kisses her again.

"So how do you want to do this.. you go use it then look together or, do you want to look yourself then tell me or, the other option you use then I look.. you know whatever you want.." he rambles.

Sarah laughs "Chuck I want us to look together".

"Good great ! Me too" chuck says kissing her forehead.

"OK" Sarah says opening her purse and grabbing the pregnancy test out "Here I go" as she heads towards the bathroom.

Chuck quickly reaches out and takes her hand in his "Wait..ah Sarah?"

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Is this..is this what you want? you know. Do you want to be pregnant? I mean you've been a spy for so long and I hope I haven't rushed or pushed you into anything.."

"Chuck" Sarah interrupts and brings her hands up to each side of his face.

"Me being a spy for so long is exactly right and I want to start living that more normal life.. having that more normal relationship with you.. and what better way to start than being pregnant with your child" she grins

"I am scared and completely nervous though" she laughs "but I love you and I think i'm ready and you well you will be the best dad ever" she finishes.

"Babe I love you" Chuck breathes out in awe of Sarahs words.

"Good and I love you too, so here I go again!" she says and heads off to the bathroom.

Chuck stands out side the bathroom door anxiously waiting for Sarah. The door creaks open and Chuck steps back. Sarahs head pops out "done" she says softly "we have to wait a bit though, lounge?"

"Yeah great" Chuck reply's as he takes Sarah's free hand and leads her to the couch. Chuck drops on to the couch and Sarah plops herself on his lap. She wraps one arm around his shoulder and places the test on the coffee table.

"Now we wait" chuck states with a grin

"Are you hungry? There's that pasta but I might need to heat it up, do you want me to get you some?"

"Not exactly thinking about food right now" Sarah grins "maybe after".

"Yeah your right, should we check it yet?" Chuck laughs.

"I guess.. you do the honors, please?" Sarah nervously asks.

"Of course I will, my pleasure" Chuck says as he leans forward and grabs the test with Sarah still on his lap.

"Love you" he says turning to Sarah.

"Love you more" Sarah smiles gently.

Chuck holds up the test in front of both their faces. A few long seconds go by then both Chuck and Sarah eyebrows scrunch with confusion.

"Ah...Sarah" Chuck starts.

Immediately Sarah jumps of Chucks lap.

"I know i will go get the instructions" Sarah laughs at their complete confusion knowing what the sign means what.

Sarah races back to the couch reaching in the box for instructions and places herself on Chucks lap again.

"OK lets have a looky here" Chuck says leaning over the instructions.

In unison both their heads look down at the instructions and back up to the pregnancy test numerous times.

Sarah is first to speak "Wow"

Chuck says silent.

"Pregnant" Sarah whispers.

"Pregnant?" Chuck reply's eyes wide

"Pregnant" Sarah confirms face turning to Chuck, eyes on his.

"Wow Sarah! Oh my gosh" Chuck says a little too loud "We are going to be parents! We are having a baby!" he shouts and jumps up lifting Sarah.

Sarah's smile turns into a grin and she gives Chuck a long kiss. He pulls back quickly and grabs both her hands.

"For the record your going to be the best mum ever" he says and kisses her again.

The ennnnnnnnnnnnnnd!

Prob a million spelling and grammar mistakes:/ sorry! Hope story was alright! Thanks! Tell me if it was terrible or alright! if you like!


End file.
